Cellular phone and PDA displays are growing increasingly capable of displaying an ever more complex variety of information. Color, touch-sensitive displays can present a user with graphic interfaces, detailed figures, and a variety of other interactive information.
Additionally, there is an increasing need in society to have information access on-demand. In a world of GOOGLE, YAHOO! and WIKIPEDIA, users are growing used to having any and all desired information at their fingertips.
This information, while useful in many areas, is also often static information. That is, it is fixed, factual information. Integration, however, of dynamic “facts” has slowly begun.
Also, it is now possible to have updates, such as an update indicating when a bill is due, sent to a cellular phone as, for example, a text message.